Fragile
by RenForeverLives
Summary: Harry find Draco alone in the school, but he's not his usual self, what's got Draco so vulnerable? M for Drarry. This takes place no where in particular in the series and was just written as a little side story.


**I haven't written a FanFic in a while because I'm focusing on some original stories, but after re-read the HP series for the billionth time I couldn't help myself but to write this little bit of fluff. It might turn into something bigger but we'll have to wait and see. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"We'll see you soon. Don't get into any trouble while we're gone." Hermione said sadly.

Ron clapped Harry on the back, he and Hermione sadly watched Harry walked down the corridor, away from the crowd on their way out to Hogsmeade. Apprehensively they followed the rest of the school out. To be honest with himself Harry was feeling downtrodden by the constant mutterings about him on top of still not being allowed to Hogsmeade yet again. He needed some alone time away from mass crowds and people pretending they weren't starring and whispering.

Harry aimlessly wandered the corridors, unsure what he was searching for, but searching for it with speed as he didn't want to run into Filch or come into view of whispering crowds. He stumbled across a familiar sight, the first floor girl's bathroom. No one would be in there, except maybe Myrtle, but her fawning over Harry would be welcomed at this time. He looked both ways down the hall before slipping inside.

Harry could hear sobs coming from inside. Little ones, but they were unmistakable in the echo of the stone bathroom. He slowly walked forward, not wanting to startle Myrtle, and result in her wanting him out too.

But Harry was the one who was startled. There was someone, completely human, standing by the sinks. A tap was running, twisted all the way on, not loud enough to completely mask the angry cries. Harry moved closer, Draco heard his footsteps, his head snapping up to glare at Harry with fear. And then anger.

"What are you doing here Potter?" He spat venomously.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?" Harry said coldly.

Usually an encounter with Draco Malfoy would see Harry angry, but the broken sound of the cries he heard made him unable to be mad at the boy in front of him.

"Because that Village is for children." He said harshly.

Harry who had never been was sure that after seeing it once, the effect wore off those who were pure-bloods.

Draco looked terribly uncomfortable, he wasn't sure which was worse, being found in the girl's lavatory, being found in a state of tears, or being found by Potter. He instantly pretended he couldn't feel the hot tears that were still on his face, if he didn't bring attention to them maybe Potter wouldn't see them.

"Where's Myrtle?" Harry asked, sure that she would have driven Draco out.

The casual conversation saw his rage flicker down just a notch, "She's at that stupid death day party in the dungeons."

Harry nodded, "I guess you're hear causing no good again."

Draco hissed at Harry again, "Not that I haven't adored being visited by Saint Potter, get out."

Harry was about to make a comeback before leaving but was stopped at the sight of Draco's arm. He was using it to lean over the basin and as he moved the arm closest to Harry away, Harry caught sight of blood. Draco, seeing where Potters gaze was fixed panicked and quickly pulled down his shirt and jumper sleeves. He instantly hissed in pain and doubled over as the material made contact with the broke skin, blood seeped through and stained the grey wool. He tried not to make sounds of pain.

Harry dashed over to Draco's side, "What have you done?"

Neither boy would have expected Harry to want to help Draco, but Harry had never seen him look so… so vulnerable.

"I don't need your help Potter!" Draco shouted, tears began to fall again of their own accord.

Harry didn't know what to do, he wanted to help but Draco probably wouldn't let him. So he pulled out his wand, "Let me heal it Draco. Don't be a sissy." He said firmly.

"I am not a sissy!" Draco roared, turning to face Potter.

Harry took the opportunity to grab Draco's wrist with his free hand and use his wand hand to gently but quickly pull up Draco's sleeve. Draco pulled away Harry's hand, causing him to drop his wand. But he wasn't quick enough to hide the dark mark that stained his skin, tainted his body, and was now covered in bright red gashes.

Harry stared at it. His heart dropped at the sight of the dark mark, why was he here helping Draco. Harry's grip loosed slightly, Draco stole his arm away and winces in pain as he clawed at the fresh wounds, ripping his skin further, "Don't look at it!" He shouted in hysterics.

He was shuddering in pain, nails dug into a deep gash.

Forgetting about his wand Harry threw off his jumper, letting it drop to the floor, and ripped his shit into a thing strip. Draco was in too much pain to fight Harry when Harry reached for his arms, and tore away the one that was doing the damage.

Draco cried in shame and pain as he let Harry run his arm under the cold water of the faucet, which stung immensely. "Stop it Potter." Draco said without conviction.

"Shut up." He said halfheartedly at Draco. But Draco did.

Harry dried the wounds and wrapped them in the bandaged he'd made from his shirt. Draco had stopped fighting him off and stood still while Harry bandaged him up.

"You're such a muggle Potter. Use a wand like a real wizard." Draco said softly, no energy left to taunt Harry.

Harry wasn't going to admit to Draco that at the sight of blood he had forgotten the healing spell. He picked up his wand and put it away. "Some healing will do you good Draco."

Draco's face was a salty mess of tears and blotchy red spots. He was not a graceful crier. Harry pulled some loo roll out of one of the cubicles and wet it, gently wiping at Draco cheeks. Draco's eyes widened at such a delicate gesture, so taken aback that fresh tears welled in his eyes. Who knew Saint Potter could actually be so kind.

Harry turned off the running tap and they were suddenly plunged into silence. Draco sniffled and sunk to the floor, forcing himself to stop sobbing. Harry knelt in front of him and diligently continued wiping the tears as they fell, until they slowed, and then ceased.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked casually but quietly.

Draco looked like he was going to snap something nasty back, but stopped and simply shook his head.

"That's okay." Harry put his hand on Draco's cheek and lifted his head so the blond boy had to look at Harry, "You're not alone okay."

Draco closed his eyes to hide his uncomfortable feeling, but was secretly happy deep down, who knew the words that would make him feel better were coming from none other than the boy wonder. Feelings that Draco didn't know how to describe were dancing inside of him, feelings of comfort and warmth. This was the first time anyone had comforted him in his life. He liked it.

Harry's kindness actually allowed him to think that there was a way out of all of this.

"We should get you somewhere to lie down." Harry said, putting his jumper back on to hide the torn shirt underneath.

Draco sat motionless, Harry gently rolled down both Draco sleeves and pulled him to his feet.

"Not the Slytherin dorms," Draco muttered, "Too many people stayed behind. They think I'm in Hogsmeade."

"The hospital wing? Madame Pomfrey can take a look at your arm." Harry suggested mildly.

Draco shook his head with fear. The boy had gone paler that he usually was. Harry wondered if that was even possible. He was afraid the ghostly boy was going to pass out right in front of him. He needed to think quickly. It was undesirable but Harry knew there was no other choice. He gathered his robes and put them around Draco, pulling up the hood to hide the boy's recognizable shock of white hair.

Draco didn't even question what Harry was doing. With a hand on the small of Draco's back, Harry lead him out of the bathroom, just in time to escape moaning Myrtles cries and she came floating through one of the walls. Harry led the shuffling boy, who flinched every time they passed someone in the corridor to Gryffindor tower. Harry knew Draco must be in a deep state of emotion by letting Harry lead him around the castle and sneak him into the Gryffindor common room. He actually felt bad for the boy who had bullied him endlessly for years.

The fat lady starred curiously at the two as they approached her painting, Draco keeping his head down.

"Password?" She asked Harry, who panicked as he realized he would have to say it in front of Draco. He would have to tell the head boy to change it tonight.

"Fairy Lights." Harry said, he could have sworn that he heard Draco give a short dry laugh.

The painting swung open and Harry crawled through into the common room with Draco in tow. Grateful that the remainder of the school who weren't visiting Hogsmeade were still in classes, it was easy to get the suspicious looking hooded Draco passed the few people who were milling about. Going straight for privacy Harry led him up to the boy's dormitory.

Draco looked around in almost wonder, the bedroom was warmly decorated in reds and golds, and was far more comforting than the dungeon he had slept in since first year. There was something plush and full about the dorms that Draco hadn't seen before. Harry sat Draco on the end of his bed and pulled out a clean shirt for each of them.

He turned around and changed his own, not caring that Draco was a foot from him, the boy was pretty much catatonic. He gave Draco a clean shirt. Draco just looked at him, wide eyed innocence and mild shock starred back at Harry.

Harry gave a half sigh half grunt as he pulled of Draco's blood spattered clothes and threw them under his bed out of sight. Draco sat topless on Harry's bed, suddenly realizing how vulnerable he was he snatched the shirt from Harry's hands and pulled it over his pale, smooth torso himself. A dash of colour had returned to his face as his cheeks blushed a hint of scarlet.

Harry had never seen someone who was so self-assured look so fragile. Draco had regained himself somewhat, the dark thoughts gone from his mind for the time being and his pride had come back. But along with pride he was too embarrassed to suddenly admit he was okay to Harry, rather he pretended he was still sad, secretly loving the doting attention he was getting. Even if it was from Potter.

Draco kicked off his shoes when Harry told him to lie down and get some rest. He lay his head gently on the pillow that smelt like Harry and shut his eyes. He wasn't worried about someone finding him out, he knew Harry had done far sneakier things in the castle before. Harry would take care of everything. Harry drew the curtains around his bed shut, except for one, where he could see Draco from Ron's bed next to him. He sat on Ron's bed with a school book open on his lap.

But his concentration kept faltering every time Draco moved, he looked over to watch him, face twisted up. Bad dreams must have been plaguing his mind. Harry felt confused about the vulnerable Draco, he knew Draco had too much pride to pull this stunt on purpose, he also knew something must be seriously wrong in order for Draco to let Harry help him.

Loud shouts and talking below let Harry know that the class was back from Hogsmeade. Harry's heart dropped. He looked over at Draco, his face was calm for the first time and Harry could bear waking him now that he was peaceful. He slammed his book shut and closed the last curtain, glad that they weren't see through. He just had to hope the boys didn't get too curious.

They hardly notices as they came up to get changed for the feast. Ron was grinning madly at Harry, who could no longer be sulky that he wasn't allowed to go out. He gave Harry some sweets from Honeydukes which instantly cheered Harry up.

"What's with your bed?" Ron asked absent minded.

"Nothing, I'm just feeling really unwell today." Harry lied.

Ron looks worried, "You are coming to the feast though?"

Harry looked back at the bed, and then at Ron. He didn't want to make Ron sad by not going. "Of course I am."

He didn't want to entirely leave Draco alone but he had no choice. They met Hermione in the common room and they all went to the feast together.

When Harry returned to the dormitory after the feast he changed into his pyjamas but waited until the other boys crawled into their beds and shut the curtains before pulling his back just enough to see if Draco had left yet.

He had not.

Draco was lying on his side, his eyes turned up to Harry pleading, an insecure sadness was hidden in his eyes.

"I don't want to go back." Draco said as quietly as he could, "Not yet."

Harry knew it was going to be even harder to sneak Draco out the next day, when everyone was in the castle, but the pleading look in his eye was irresistible. Harry was silently thankful that the beds were doubles as he crawled under the covers next to Draco and pulled the curtains shut tightly.

Draco had pulled off the shirt Harry lent him, as it was uncomfortable to sleep in, Harry didn't want to find out if he had taken off his pants too. For a minute Draco lay there in awkward silence. He didn't know what to do now that Potter was with him. His sleep before was light and restless, but now there was no way he could fall asleep with Harry right next to him.

Harry reached onto the bed side table and pulled into the bed a cupcake decorated with orange frosting. He handed it to Draco. "I brought this up for you."

Draco took it without a smile and looked at. He licked some frosting from the top. The corner of his mouth twitched for only a moment in thanks, but Harry saw it.

Harry wasn't aware but he kept his glasses on, he closed his eyes to let sleep come but it wouldn't. Draco beside him finished the cupcake and rolled onto his side to face Harry. They could just see each other in the dark, moonlight faintly coming in from the window somewhere above them.

Draco moved in closer to Harry, who was lying on his back. "Thank you," He whispered in Harry's ear, his voice full of pride, almost as if he was fighting everything in him to say it.

Harry rolled onto his side too. Draco skin was almost luminescent in the pale moonlight. His arm had stopped bleeding but he held it carefully above the covers. He was still convinced that he was hallucinating and there was no way they could have ended up in this situation. Draco was starring right at him thinking the same thing. Harry was lost in his thoughts, absent minded staring at Draco, when the boy moved closer. Harry didn't notice until he was close enough to lean his head forward slightly so his forehead came to rest on Harry's. Harry stayed perfectly still, unsure what was going on. His breath mingled with Draco's between them, Draco's breath was deep, catching in his throat slightly.

"Draco-." He started, but was instantly cut off by Draco's soft pale lips on his.

Harry's eyes flew open, he could see Draco's were shut and his eyebrows were furrowed. Of their own accord his shut briefly too.

Draco pulled away as if he had suddenly come too and realized what he was doing. Even in the inky night Harry could see the furious blush spreading over his face. He started to slide away from Harry in embarrassment.

Harry's hand shot out under the covers and gripped Draco's naked side. Under his hand Harry could feel the flat strong muscles of Draco's thin waist. Draco hoped Harry couldn't feel the flip is insides did. Harry pulled them together again. And slowly, carefully moved his head next to Draco's again.

Both of them were unsure exactly what was happening but knew they wanted it. Harry got infinitely close to Draco but didn't do anything, waiting to make sure Draco wasn't going to stop him. He didn't.

Harry made the move this time, ever so slowly pressing their mouths together, his hand still resting on Draco's waist. Draco's breath was jagged, escaping from his nose as he ran his hand under Harry's top, letting it come to rest on his chest, hand quivering slightly.

Harry kissed him deeper, opening Draco's mouth with a prod from his tongue. The boy willingly obliged and let Harry's tongue into his mouth. They were both overtaken by the passion and hands started roaming over necks and chests, caressing faces and pressing heads closer together. Draco almost violently yanked Harry's waist to bring them closer together, his entwined their legs together.

Harry rolled on top of Draco and rested his weight fully on him. Draco's eyes rolled into his head and both his hands grabbed Harry from behind and urged him to get closer, which at this stage was impossible.

Harry pulled away panting quietly, he could feel something of Draco's pressing into his hip. Draco looked embarrassed for only a moment before his eyes fluttered shut and Harry felt his hip rise ever so slightly. Harry's jaw quivered. He was sure Draco could feel the same thing.

Draco used his hands holding Harry to push Harry towards him as his hip pushed towards Harry, Harry panted into Draco's mouth before burying their mouths together again. Draco rolled them over so he was on top and took up a spot between Harry's legs. The sweet lustful looks on Harry's face was almost too much.

Draco gently sucked a patch of taught skin on Harry's stomach, moving lower. Harry quickly stopped him, mindful of Draco's injured arm. Fear was spread across Harry's face. Apology was plastered on Draco's. He caught himself and rolled away from Harry, hoping he could see how sorry he was.

Draco faced away from Harry, huddled in a ball. He didn't know what had taken over him, where it had come from. He felt bad for taking advantage of Harry's kindness, embarrassed for doing that to Potter, but most importantly, he felt slightly upset that Potter didn't feel the same.

Harry took a few deep breaths. Draco looked like he was sulking. Harry didn't mean to stop him and upset him. He was just taken aback by Draco's suddenness. But he has ruined the mood. He was also overly conscious about the other people in the room. He hadn't meant to hurt Draco like that. He was all very confused. He took of his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. He huddled behind Draco, draping an arm around him. Harry placed a very soft kiss on the back of his neck, hoping he could be forgiven. Draco laced his fingers between Harry's and snuggled into his chest.

The two fell asleep peacefully locked together.


End file.
